


Silly Bits of String And Fabric

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lingerie, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon





	Silly Bits of String And Fabric

Eleanora Hawke had slipped inside Fenris’ mansion silently. She’d come with a purpose. ‘I’m going to walk right up to him, and kiss him,’ she’d sworn to herself. Instead she’d detoured to his bathroom, barely making herself known aside from a hasty greeting. “Nora, what in the void have you gotten yourself into this time?” She murmured to herself as she paced the bathroom. 

“Hawke?” Fenris asked, rapping at the door. “Are you ill?”

“No?” Nora rubbed her hands over her face, then went to the water basin to rinse the remains of the makeup off her face. An ‘encouragement’ Bela had insisted. For whom, Nora was still trying to decide. The makeup was too much. The underclothes on their own was enough to set her own pulse racing. Nora only hoped that Fenris liked them. 

“We don’t have to go through with the lesson tonight,” Fenris said. 

It was hard to read his mood from behind the door. 

She took one last lingering look at her reflection and took off her robes, the racy small clothes that accentuated her meager assets on full display. 'Hawkes never do anything in half measures’ she murmured to herself before opening the door. 

“Hawke, are you alright?” Fenris asked with genuine concern. His eyes as they so often did trailed over her form and widened. “Do you need something to wear?”

“You don’t like it?” Nora asked, slouching a little.

“I don’t see why my opinion would matter,” Fenris replied, completely red in the face and seemed reluctant to return her gaze.

Nora frowned. “I wore this ridiculous get up because it seemed easier than saying it outright. Should never have let Varric and Bela talk me into it. ‘He’s a man of action’ they said. ‘All else fails, give him an eyeful and he’ll be all over you’ they insisted.” She rambled on quietly to herself and began to put her robes back on.

“It’s not ridiculous,” Fenris said. 

The silence that followed felt palpable. 

“Are you interested in me, Fenris?” Nora asked.

“I thought it obvious.”

“Would you be interested in helping me take off these silly bits of string and fabric?”

“It suits you.”

Nora felt her face grow hot.

“I’d much rather you keep it on,” Fenris continued.

“I suppose for you I could.”

“May I kiss you?”

Hawke nodded and grinned at Fenris. He moved slowly, almost cautious. Beginning with her hands, he held them in his and kissed the back of them. Fenris pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck, dragging his teeth along the flesh. She shivered and clenched her fingers 'round Fenris’ shirt. “I want you,” he murmured.

“Fenris,” she pleaded.

“The bed?” He asked.

She nodded and he led her by the hand to his room. The bed was more plush than she’d been expecting. Fenris laid her down then stood to undress. 

“Hurry,” Hawke urged. Her hands trailed over her body, pulling the fabric over her cunt to the side. She rubbed at her clit slowly. Hawke’s head fell back onto the pillow and her legs spread wider in invitation.

Fenris let his armor drop piece by piece onto the floor. The echoing clatters seemed to fade when his eyes drank in the sight of Nora. Darling Nora. Fenris leaned down and buried his face between her legs. She bit back a cry.

“Won’t last long,” she whined.

“Let me hear you,” Fenris murmured against her inner thighs. “Want to see you unravel.”


End file.
